


Daddy

by Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop/pseuds/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop
Summary: “But don't worry; even if he doesn't like you, I have another Daddy who's sure to approve of us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much nothing... But I wrote it a while back and I haven't posted in forever so I figured I might as well.  
> Also Daddy kinks kinda embarrass me so I have no idea what possessed me to write this but... oh well.

“You're sure they'll like me?” Levi asked uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Of course they will,” Eren assured him, but then paused. “Well, Mom will. I'm not really sure about Dad. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around to you eventually.”

Levi nodded, his calm exterior not giving away any of his nerves, but Eren knew better. The two had been together long enough that Eren could generally tell what Levi was thinking. So, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he leaned closer to Levi, who was putting on a tie, and whispered in his ear, “But don't worry; even if he doesn't like you, I have another Daddy who's sure to approve of us.”

Levi's breath caught in his throat. “Dammit Eren, you can't talk like that right before we go out!” Eren just smirked. 

“I'll be waiting for you downstairs,” he said as he turned to leave. Before he closed the door, he turned back and added, “Daddy.”

_ Shit _ , Levi thought, closing his eyes to try to erase the image of Eren's lust filled eyes and sinful voice from his mind.  _ This is going to be a long night _ .

••••••••••

The two men arrived at Eren's parents house at around 6 o'clock that evening. Eren knocked on the door while Levi stood silently beside him. The door swung open and a tall, tan woman smiled at the two of them. She had long dark hair and deep brown eyes, and her face was covered in dimples and wrinkles from smiling. Overall, she was a very pleasant looking woman.

“Mom!” Eren exclaimed in greeting, throwing his arms around his mother.

“Eren, honey, you look great!” Carla released her soon and looked over to Levi.

“You must be Levi,” Carla said warmly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi said politely, although internally he was slightly annoyed that even she was taller than him. As usual, Eren seemed to read his mind, and smirked slightly. Levi stepped on his foot in retaliation. Carla either did not notice or simply chose to ignore the subtle bickering between her son and his boyfriend.

“Please, just call me Carla,” she insisted. “I’ve already heard so much about you, I can’t wait to get to know you more.” Levi’s lips lifted ever so slightly in a small smile, and the two men entered the house. The house was small, but cozy. The first room was a comfortable living room with a television and large, plush sofas. From there, the trio entered the dining room which was lit by a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Their was a wooden table in the center of the room currently set for four diners.

“Levi, Eren, please have a seat,” Carla said. “I’ll have dinner ready in just a few minutes.

“Where’s Daddy?” Eren asked as he sat down.

“I’m,” Levi started before he realized that Eren had not been talking about him. He blushed, trying to cover up his error. “I’m not sure where he is.” Eren was obviously struggling to keep a straight face, but once again, Carla just ignored the two boys.

“He’s upstairs getting ready, but he should be down in a minute or two,” she said before retreating into the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner.

“Eren!” Levi whined once the door was shut behind Carla. “I’m trying to make a good impression here!”

“What, am I messing with your funky flow?” Eren teased.

“No,” Levi pouted. “Nothing can mess with my funky flow. I’m the king of funk.”

“Whatever you say,” Eren laughed before the door opened again. A tall, well dressed man walked into the room and paused, assessing Levi from the entryway.

“Daddy!” Eren greeted and Levi flinched, playing it off as simply being started.

“Eren, good to see you, son,” Grisha boomed, stepping into the room to clap his son on the back. Levi stood to face Grisha and held out a hand.

“Good evening, sir, I’m Levi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Grisha shook Levi’s hand but did not speak, instead opting to continue appraise the shorter man. After several moments of tense silence, both Levi and Eren were grateful when the door swung open yet again and Carla reentered the room, carrying a large, steaming platter of food. Grisha released Levi’s hand and turned to his wife.

“That smells wonderful, Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi said.

“Oh, thank you dear! Please, sit down everyone. Let’s eat before the food cools.”

“Mmmm” Eren moaned as he took a large bite. “Daddy!”

This time, Levi had to physically pinch his arm to keep himself from reacting.

“Son?” Grisha asked.

“Did you try these potatoes? They’re so good!”

Levi groaned. Why did Eren have to torture him like this! Moaning like a whore at his  _ potatoes! _ And then exclaiming to his  _ Daddy _ ! How the hell was he supposed to get through the evening without jumping the brat?!

For a while, things seemed to calm down. Carla made pleasant conversation while Grisha drilled Levi on everything that came to mind.

“What is your occupation?”

“Lawyer.”

“How many men have you been with besides Eren?”

“3.”

“Women?”

“2.”

For a good half hour, Grisha asked Levi question after question, and luckily for Levi, most of the answered appeared to be satisfactory. Finally, Carla interjected.

“Grisha, dear, that’s enough! There’s only one question that should matter. Levi, do you love our son?”

Levi looked Eren straight in the eye, his face completely serious, but his eyes filled with adoration as he answered. “Yes. I love your son more than anyone or anything in the world.”

Eren blushed, looking away as his smile grew wider. Carla beamed at Levi and said, “Then that’s all we need to know. Welcome to the family, Levi.”

For the remainder of the meal, there was much less tension. The four chatted and laughed, telling stories and jokes well into the evening. Finally, towards the end of the night, the group was sitting comfortably in the living room.

“We should probably get going,” Eren said. “It’s getting late.”

Carla nodded. “Yes, it’s past your father’s bedtime anyways.”

Grisha grunted, but didn’t argue.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger.”

Grisha grunted again but Carla smiled warmly and gave Levi a warm hug. The four of them stood and exchanged farewells and then Eren said, “Daddy, will you hand me my scarf?” Without thinking, both Levi and Grisha reached for the scarf at the exact same time, pulling it in opposite directions. Levi promptly dropped the cloth in horror as he realized what he had done and Grisha stared down at him in shock.

“I, er, well, I just thought he was talking to me, and I, well, I wasn’t really paying attention, so…” Levi babbled, trying to amend his mistake. There was a moment of awkward silence, but suddenly, Carla burst out laughing, and soon Eren joined her, and even Grisha. Levi was still embarrassed, but he smiled slightly, his cheeks turning bright pink.

“You two boys get home safe,” Grisha laughed.

“And make sure to use protection!” Carla added, and Eren groaned.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for one day. Come on, Levi. Let’s get out of here,” he said pulling Levi by the elbow out the door and into the crisp evening air.

••••••••••

As soon as they arrived back at the apartment that they shared, Levi threw Eren onto their bed, viciously attacking the younger man’s neck with his teeth and drawing a surprised moan out of his lover.

“L- _ Levi _ !” Eren whimpered as Levi’s hands slipped below Eren’s shirt to play with his hardened nipples.

“Did you really think that you could get away with playing with me like that?” Levi growled into Eren’s neck between bites. Eren could not answer, for right at that moment, Levi aggressively ripped at Eren’s pants, removing the offending article to marvel at the hard, dripping cock displayed before him. He gave it a few quick pumps before leaning down and swallowing Eren’s length, causing Eren to gasp at the pleasurable sensation, throwing his head back and threading his hands in Levi’s hair.

“Oh god, LEVI!” Eren cried.

“What did you just call me?” Levi snapped, and Eren amended his statement.

“I mean- _ hng _ -Daddy! Oh shit, don’t stop, Daddy! Daddy  _ please _ !”

••••••••••

Eren and Levi lay panting in their bed, Levi’s head fit snugly against Eren’s neck.

“Levi?” Eren said tiredly.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Levi smiled into his lover’s neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
